Film Terakhir
by kanon1010
Summary: "karena kamu adalah film terakhir dalam hidupku."


_Step by step, i see you_

_So even as i work, tears flow without me knowing_

* * *

Akhirnya kau tertawa lagi...

Akhirnya kau tersenyum lagi...

Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kembali bertemu dengannya membuatmu tampak sangat bahagia dan aku ikut bahagia.

Tapi, kenapa air mata ini tak bisa berhenti? Padahal aku ikut berbahagia melihatmu kembali bersamanya.

"Zhel,ayo kita pulang."

Kedua sahabatku, Fest dan Profe menepuk pundakku dan mereka tersenyum maklum mengenai keadaanku. Mereka mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Namun aku ragu dia juga mengerti perasaanku.

...

...

...

* * *

**_"Jangan ganti channelnya Zhel! Aku lagi nonton acara itu."_**

...

_**"Masa bodo, dan jangan panggil aku bocah. Coba lihat cara Fest memperlakukan Profe harusnya kau seperti dia."**_

...

_**"Ma-makasih."**_

...

_**"Maaf Zhel, dia muncul, dia belum mati benarkan apa perasaanku dia belum mati."**_

...

_**"Maafkan aku Zhel."**_

...

* * *

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan itu bagai film yang di putar berulang kali di dvd. Dimanapun aku berada kilasan itu ada menghantuiku. Rasanya sangat tersiksa, bahkan aku ragu jika kau juga merasakan seperti ini? Apa kau memikirkan ku juga?

Apa hanya dalam waktu sebulan aku telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari ingatanmu?

Apa aku benar-benar tak ada artinya di hidupmu?

Bahkan aku ragu apakah selama ini kau menganggap kehadiranku...

...

* * *

_They think i am happy_

_But how can i smile, how can i smile without you_

_I smile and i smile but tears flow again_

* * *

Kembali kulihat kau sedang tersenyum dengan rona wajah yang bahkan tak pernah kau tunjukan padaku. Apakah kebahagiaanmu itu hanya untuknya dan kesedihanmu hanya untukku?

Banyak pertanyaan yang inginku ajukan padamu, tapi aku ragu jika kau mau menjawabnya. Bahkan melihatku saja kau tak sudi.

"Sudah berapa kali bapak bilang jangan membawa majalah porno, Zhel!"

"Berisik pak tua."

Bastian _sensei_, memarahiku ketika kedapatan membawa majalah porno dan aku dihukum berdiri di depan kelas.

Ku hiraukan hukumannya dan berjalan menuju atap untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Namun apa yang kutemui disana?

Kulihat kau dan dia tengah memadu kasih.

Perih...

Sakit...

Kecewa...

Secepat itu kah?

Sejak awal aku memang tau kau sangat mencintainya, namun kukira semua berubah ketika kau melihatku sebagai Zhel! Bukan sebagai dirinya. Tapi aku salah, kau selalu menganggap aku seperti dia dan sekarang ketika dia kembali kau membuangku begitu saja.

Bilang saja aku pengecut...

Katakan saja aku lemah...

Katakan saja aku cengeng dan tak sesuai dengan tubuhku yang sangat manly.

Tapi! Kalian tau, dia! Dia orang pertama yang memberikan cahaya kepadaku. Pantas saja dia mati-matian membelaku ketika tak sengaja aku masuk penjara karena dituduh menculik seseorang.

Ternyata orang yang meninggalkanmu dituduh hal yang sama. Jadi semua ini, hanya karena orang itu.

Kalau begitu aku hanya ingin mengatakan, semoga berbahagia malaikat kecilku ...

..

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

Disclaimer : **Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino**

…..Kanon1010 Proudly Present…..

"**Film Terakhir"**

* * *

**...**

Tepuk tangan yang meriah segera menggema di ruangan bioskop tersebut. Sambutan hangat di tujukan untuk sang sutradara dan para pemeran film tersebut.

Frau, sang tokoh utama yang memerankan tokoh Zhel mendapatkan pujian akan film pertamannya yang bergenre drama-romance. Biasanya dia berperan dalam film action yang jauh dari kesan romantis.

"Selamat Frau, aktingmu benar-benar mengesankan." Ucap salah seorang aktor senior bernama Fia Kurez.

"Terima kasih." Balas Frau singkat.

Tak hanya Frau yang mendapatkan pujian atas aktingnya dalam film berjudul 'Apakah kau merasakan sakit sepertiku'. Namun seorang lawan main Frau juga mendapatkan pujian sama meriahnya, namanya Teito Klein yang berperan sebagai Mikhail.

Beda dengan Frau yang baru kali ini bermain film romance seperti ini, Teito Klein justru sering memerankan film dengan genre tersebut.

Tak heran jika film tersebut akan berhasil, mengingat Teito dijuluki sebagai aktor mellodrama.

"Tak kusangka bahwa sambutannya sangat meriah." Ucap Teito ketika berjalan keluar gedung bioskop dengan para pemain lainnya.

"Itu karena akting kalian yg hebat." Labrador salah satu aktor dalam fil tersebut menjawab dengan di gandeng pemuda berambut coklat disampingnya.

"Siapa dulu aktornya F-R-A-U gitu." Ucap Frau dengan bangganya kemudian merangkul lengannya ke tubuh Teito.

"Lepaskan!"

Yang lainya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering sekali mereka lihat. Tak hanya di lokasi syuting, tetapi di luar juga.

Siapapun yang melihat keduannya pasti beranggapan Frau hanyalah seorang senior yang suka menjahili Teito. Namun mereka melihat sebatas senior-junior dan rekan kerja, tanpa mereka semua ketahui bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Yah, kecuali kedua sahabat Frau, Castor dan Labrador, dan juga Hakuren sahabat Teito.

Lagipula selama ini, banyak gosip beredar mengeni Frau yang suka bergonta ganti kekasih dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan sexy. Membuat semuanya tak akan berpikir jika ia justru memiliki hubungan serius dengan Teito.

"Oy bocah." Panggi Frau di dalam mobil yang ditempati mereka berdua.

"Apa maumu? Dan jangan panggil aku bocah." Teito cemberut, membuat wajahnya semakin manis di mata Frau.

"Bagaimana jika yang terjadi di film, benar-benar akan terjadi?" Wajah Frau menjadi serius. Tak ada niatan menyalakan mesin mobil tersebut, bahkan ia tak peduli lagi jika ada paparazi yang memergoki mereka.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika dia masih hidup, Mikagemu." Tatap Frau lurus ke emerald Teito.

Pembahsan ini sebenarnya sudah berulang kali mereka lakukan, namun masih ada keraguan di hati Frau. Bagaimapun juga seseorang yang memiliki nama Mikage itu sangat spesial di hidup Teito.

"Kita sudah bahas berulang kali, dan jawbanku masih tetap sama. Dia dan kau berbeda, kalian berdua memiliki tempat masing-masing. Jika dia kembali tentu saja aku sangat senang, tapi posisi dia hanya sahabat dan kau adalah...,"

Teito menggantungkan kalimatnya, menyentuh wajah Frau dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau adalah film terakhir dalam hidupku."

Satu kecupan di daratkan Frau di bibir Teito. Dia selalu puas dengan jawaban Teito. Dia yakin Teito akan mengatakan hal itu, tapi saat melihat tayangan perdana film tadi Frau merasa ada tingkah aneh dari Teito dan ia takut Teito akan melakukan apa yang terjadi di film jika Mikage belum meninggal.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mau kemana?" Frau mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, sedangkan Teito memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Pulang, aku ingin istirahat."

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa istirahat bocah." Senyum Frau mencurigakan.

"Hn?" Teito menatap Frau bingung.

"Lihat ada yang tak bisa beristirahat sebelum di tidurkan."

Pandangan mata Teito mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Frau, dan ketika ia melihat ke arah bawah nampak sesuatu seperti...

"MESUM!"

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
